


Попалась

by timewalker



Category: Sacked! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:25:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timewalker/pseuds/timewalker
Summary: В названии.





	Попалась

**Author's Note:**

> Ситуация канонная: в игре персонаж тоже может пописать на ковёр в директорском кабинете. И получит за это много игровых баллов.

Тёплый, акриловый, мягкий, блаженством обтекающий ноги — любимый ковёр, ходить по которому Уильям У. Род не позволял никому, был осквернён, растоптан, уничтожен. Задрав юбку и демонстрируя начальнику весьма недурственную задницу, а заодно — полнейшее отсутствие белья, Мег Ашухер справляла нужду перед компьютерным креслом. Журчание ручейка было мелодичным и нежным, а ситуация — возмутительной. Подчинённым обоего пола в директорском обществе следовало заикаться, трястись и бледнеть — может, и писаться под себя, но не целенаправленно же, и не на ковёр в кабинете! Диверсия! Саботаж!

Он не просто уволит эту бесстыдницу. Он…

Уильям У. Род нагнулся — лишь чтобы оценить масштаб лужи. Но ошибочно посмотрел выше, чем следовало: на розовой вульве, виднеющейся под округлыми ягодицами, блеснули влажные капли. Директор побагровел — не от гнева — и, подавившись на вдохе, закашлялся. Мег, вздрогнув, резко оглянулась.

— Попалась, — хрипло сказал директор.

— Беда, — нахально ответила Мег.

Бесстыдница не боялась его.

Кажется, Уильям У. Род придумал, как она будет расплачиваться за свои пакости.


End file.
